


Tiny Grabby Hands

by PrettyArbitrary



Series: Catdads [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: The tiny grasping hands are everywhere.





	Tiny Grabby Hands

**Author's Note:**

> thepheonixqueen asked: Catdads- Jack having to rescue Gabe from small children and their tiny hands. I bet back in the day, they did class tours.

They’re everywhere, and he can’t kill them. He thought this was going to be fun, he likes kids, but these tiny sugar-powered gremlins are swarming and they’re all going for his tail, and it’s frankly all he can do to force down the instinctive reaction to pop claws or clear a perimeter with a roundhouse kick.

“ICE CREAM POPS FOR EVERYBODY.” Jack’s battlefield voice rises over the din from the doorway, and the swarm swirls and goes screaming off in another direction. “Single file at the door! That’s right, nice and orderly. Head to the cafeteria!”

When the last of the undersized mob has vanished, Jack closes the door and turns to Gabriel with a shit-eating grin.

“Oh, fuck off,” Gabriel growls. “You would’ve been hanging from the ceiling howling while they all leapt like a pack of wolves for your precious tail. If I hear one snicker from you, next time I’ll let you take the kindergartners.”


End file.
